It Started With A Wish
by xxcherirabbitxx
Summary: Baby Tooth and Jack have became closer since Jack joined the Guardians. Only Baby Tooth seems to notice just how lonely the Winter Spirit is. She makes a tiny wish that she could help Jack somehow. However, she didn't think the Evening Star was going to grant the wish! Inspired by Miki Mechetta's A Fairy's Wish. My spin on the whole thing.
1. Chapter 1

It was not a surprised to hear the familiar buzzing sound near his ear. He knew who it was like always, Baby tooth decided to visit him. Not that he mind Jack liked having someone to hang out with even if it was only for a little bit. After all, the little fairy was busy collecting teeth from the children of the world every night.

He turned to see the tiny fairy floating as she zoomed towards him. She started to chirped excitedly as Jack chuckled.

"Calm down baby tooth, don't you have some more teeth you have to collect? I'm sure Tooth would be kinda upset if she thought I was the one who was keeping you from your work" he explained as the fairy's chirp increased in volume and pitch.

"You're done already, awe someone really wanted to see me tonight" he joked.

In a sense it was true. Jack did not notice the slight brush on Baby tooth's face. Like her mother and sisters she had a slight crush on Jack Frost. She learned much of Jack's schedule and where he would most like be in the given months. She would even trade spots with her sisters just too possibly see the Guardian. She learned quickly that Jack was always alone. Whenever she did come up she would notice the slight shine in his eyes when he heard Baby Tooth.

"So what do you want to do?"

Jack already knew the answer to that question. It was always the same, to do anything Jack felt like doing. Baby tooth then took a seat on Jack's shoulder as the Winter Spirit took off. The fairy was liked keep Jack company she knew from information given to her by mother. Jack had been alone for nearly 300 years. To think having no one to talk to and wishing children could see you. Now more children are able to see Jack thanks to Jamie. So North had told the Guardian of Fun he had to move from his lake. Something both Baby tooth and Jake knew that Jake really did not want to move from the lake. It was the only place Jake had a place to go back to all these years. Baby tooth chirped a bit and got a deep sigh from the Guardian of Fun.

"I don't really have an idea. I'm kinda lending towards the South Pole. You know how everyone has their own hide out. North has the North Pole, Tooth has the Amazon, Bunny has Earth's crust, Sandy has the skies, heck even the man on the moon has the moon all to himself" he reasoned.

It was true that the South Pole was an ideal place. But, she could not see she was very fond of the idea. That was the place where Pitch almost killed Jack and her. Clearly Jack was not holding anything negative feelings towards it so who was she to say no.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure I can make the place really feel like home. I can even play with the penguins" he laughed. Baby tooth chirped trying to remind him that they were not his personal assistances.

"Yea yea" Jack chuckled.

"Like I was thinking I can make an ice sculpture of something…" he muttered Baby tooth looked at the white haired teenager. She felt a little bit of pity for the immortal teen. Even if he did build the palace she was sure would be make of entirely of ice. As Jake stayed covering wires and windows with frost the more Baby tooth begun to notice just how lonely the winter spirit was. _'I wish I could do something for Jake…'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

'_I wish I could do something for Jake…'_ appeared on the computer screen. One of the cherubs jumped out of their seats and downloaded the request into her USB. She quickly walked to the office of the legend. As soon she opened the door she saw the woman with long transparent hair that reached the floor. She was smiling at the screen of a recently granted wish. The Evening Star loved her job, grant humans wishes and see their most inner desires granted. Of course only the ones she deemed acceptable. There are countless wishes made every second of the day. If she granted all of them Earth would surely be a mess. She noticed one of her angels holding a USB. The Evening star took and plugged it into her computer. She clicked on the video and watched as the image appeared on the screen.

'_I wish I could do something for Jake…'_

"…Well this is an interesting one…" she muttered as her angel nodded in agreement.

It was clear to say this was by far one of the purest wishes the Evening Star had ever heard. She could tell that by the looks of the video this one of Tooth fairy's own fairies. This was truly a problem. She looked at her own angel who was looking at the case with interest. The little girl had to be short platinum blonde with golden eyes and her skin was glowing like just as bright as a star with a pair of tiny white wings. She wanted to help the wish come true too.

"Well…she wants Jake to have someone stay by his side" the Even Star muttered as she put a hand on her chin.

"She's always spending her free time with him" the angel pointed out

"Yes…and something about this wish sounds like a bit of love tone attached to it"

"I kinda does" the angel said with wonder in her voice. It was nearly impossible for a tooth fairy to have spare time or be attached to anyone other than Tooth. Of course Evening Star knew about the battle between Pitch and the Guardians. She was feeling the effects herself when the children were losing hope. Luckily Jake was able to save the lost beam of hope within Jamie. However, now that the Evening Star thought about it, Jake has always been asking for her to help him. Sadly she had to ignore the Legend's wish. The man on the moon had a path set for the immortal teenager and in the end he completed it gracefully. Maybe this wish too was destined to happen.

"Alright I have this whole thing handled now" The Evening Star said happily as the angel clapped excited to see what was going to happen next.

* * *

The rooms for the tooth fairies were getting ready to go to sleep. Of course it meant for Baby tooth to get teased by some of her sisters. Because there were so many of them Tooth decided to similar give them the basically same name. Anything that meant small in any given language was used for her little helpers. Baby tooth was close to Tiny Tooth and Mini Tooth who was teasing their sister was sneaking to see Jack Frost yet again.

"_Someone is a little too over her head"_ Mini Tooth giggled as Baby Tooth rolled her eyes.

"_What's wrong with visiting Jack?"_

"_Nothing, but you see him all the time Baby"_ Tiny Tooth pointed out.

With a roll of her eyes Baby tooth rushed to her bed and pulled the covers over her eyes. Both Tiny and Mini Tooth pulled the covers causing Baby Tooth groan. When were her sisters going to leave her alone?

"_You know what they say about things like this right?" _Mini Tooth said with a knowing eye.

"_Oh no"_ Baby Tooth groaned as she covered her face with her hands

"_We're just saying maybe it's a little more than just a crush. Well…anyways Mini Tooth and I have to wake up first. We have Australia to do tomorrow. Good night Baby Tooth!"_ Tiny Tooth said as she zoomed to her bed pulled the covers and went to sleep.

"_Yea…not all of us have time to swoon over Mr. Frost"_ Mini Tooth teased as she too went to bed.

Baby Tooth laid in bed thinking about what just happened. Her sisters were teasing her. So what did mother thing about the whole thing? Of course Tooth would just say that Baby Tooth was cute. Baby Tooth groaned as she felt a warm light cover over her. When Baby Tooth opened her eyes again she was in a very unfamiliar place. She did not feel like she was in danger but she knew she had never been here before. When she turned around she noticed a woman with long see-through hair and golden eyes with a something that looked like a child.

"Hello Baby Tooth, I'm the Evening Star but you are welcome to call me Estelle. And this is one of my many assistants…since there are so many people on Earth. Her rank level is angel"

"Because of that I have no name. But I will if you're wish comes true" the angel said in a happy tone as Baby Tooth looked at the angel in confuse. Wish…the only wish she made was for Jake. Why was Estelle coming here to grant that wish?

"Yes, yes I know you're confused. It's true the your wish was for Jack"

"Which is kinda weird if you think about it, why use a wish on someone else?" the angel said almost to herself. Estelle eyed the angel who quickly returned back into the scene taken place.

"In reality you're wish could be viewed as selfish" the Evening Star pointed out

"_Selfish…"_ the fairy muttered in confusion

"Yes, just why did you wish that? Is Jack would thank you for give him a friend to play with? Would you secretly want Jack to be thankful for you?"

"_No, I just don't like that Jack is always alone. Even since I've known Jack I've noticed as how longs for something else. No other guardian has the look of longing like Jack does"_ Baby Tooth explained as the Legend smiled as the reply.

"Well, you see what Jack wants is a companion. And I can't simply give him one"

"Yea, she'll take someone else and force them to be with Jack forever. The affect it might have on Earth would be huge. It could even destroy it!" the angel shouted. Baby Tooth gasped at the thought of the world ending just because of her. Again Estelle gave the angel a look and the angel calmed down again.

"However, I can think of only one brave soul who is will to be the person" Estelle said with a twinkle in her eyes. Baby Tooth gasped, she could be Jack's companion? She could hang out with Jack and help with creating fun all over the world? The idea sounded perfect until she remembered her sisters and most of all her mother. She had sent her whole current life time with them. She was not sure what to choice anymore…helping Jack or staying with her family.

"Think of it likes this, you can always visit them" the angel said in her sing-along voice.

"I understand, Baby Tooth…you're scared you'll miss the bond that you share with them. However, you'll create a new bond with Jack one that is much stronger than you and your sisters. It might scare you a bit but I'm sure you'll get used to it" Estelle said

"_Stronger…"_

"Yea, I think kinda like the bond between Estelle and me"

"Angel please…" the Legend said as she looked at the tooth fairy.

"I'll leave you time to think about it. But remember this is only another part of your life…and who now maybe you were meant to meet Jack in this lifetime, _Nina_" she smiled as she vanished along with Angel. Baby Tooth looked around and realized she was back as her bedroom with her sisters. Baby Tooth lay in her bed just thinking. Give up all this for Jack. And Estelle used her human name. That name from such a long time ago. She had almost forgotten it. All the tooth fairies were humans before they were chosen. And they all have the basically same background story. Not something any of them liked to talk about. Baby tooth zoomed out of bed as she got looked up and noticed Tooth was directing where the squads. Baby Tooth noticed the smile on the Legend's face.

"Perfect, you have Russia and Alaska again Baby Tooth" she said as the fairy flew to the locations. She decided it was best to start in Alaska there were not as many children compared to Russia. She began doing what she normal did. Got collect teeth and trade them for coins. She was surprised she was able to go back and fore without slowing down. She had gotten use to this duty. It calmed her down a bit but the wish never truly left the fairy's mind. Quickly she finished Alaska and she decided it was time to go into Russia.

Once she entered the European country she noticed some of her sisters were giving the heavy fan girls sighs. Which meant only one thing, Jack was here. She had to force herself to ignore it and continue doing her job. As Baby Tooth was a quarter done with collecting Small Tooth flew over to her ask she told the fairy that Jack was waiting for her. A slight blush came as across the fairy's face when her sister told this bit of nice. She followed her sister and notice Jack was playful teasing her sisters. He would wink and say little comments that would cause some of them to nearly faint.

"Oh there she is" he said as he got closer to Baby Tooth.

"Where the heck have you been? You normally would have finished your job by now" Jack teased

Baby Tooth chirped a reply and caused Jack to slowly nod his head. Then Jack grinned and caused the fairy to look at the legend in confusion.

"Looks like I'm going to have to wait then" he said in a calm voice as he took a bit on a phone line. The fairies began chirping as Baby Tooth only ignored the comments and returned to her work. As soon collected more teeth she noticed that Jack was still waiting for her to finish. _'He must be really that lonely for him to wait for me'_ Baby Tooth thought as she looked at the smile white haired teenager. With that smile Baby Tooth made her decisions. She was going to keep Jack company forever. She smiled as she finished and flew over to the legend.

"I knew you were happy to see me. Don't play 'hard-to-get' with me, Baby Tooth" he teased as the fairy only rolled her eyes playfully.

* * *

As soon as Baby Tooth returned to the Tooth Palace Tooth was busy checking on the work flew. Baby Tooth flew over to her mother who quickly noticed her daughter's odd behavior. Out of all of her daughters Baby Tooth was always the one who popped out the most. She for some reason was the only one of her fairies to have to different eye colors. One being the normal purple eyes that all of them shared in common and her frost blue eyes. Of course the mystery of the slight difference was always in the back of Tooth's mind other it was not as if it was a major difference so Tooth shook it off. But, ever since Jack Frost joined the guardians Baby Tooth had been act a bit differently. Tooth, however could not really place what it was that changed.

Then the little fairy flew to her mother and gave her a huge hug that surprised The Tooth Fairy for a moment. She returned the hug and smiled at the fairy and noticed tiny little eyes in the corner of the fairy's face.

"Baby Tooth, what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"_I met the Evening Star because I made a wish…"_

"The Evening Star heard your wish?" Tooth said in shock.

There were a few legends in the world who reminded to themselves. However, once in a while they would come out of nowhere for reasons the guardians themselves did not understand. However, the legend that Tooth herself has seen only once was the Evening Star. When Tooth has the legend she surprised that she was answering the child's wish for making the coins twenty dollars. It was the only time the woman entered into her business and it did upset Tooth at the time for multiple reasons. If one child got twenty dollars than all the children would want it and she could not simple give them all that much money. It would change the swift of the world economy. However, since Tooth learned it was so the little girl would give a gift to her sickly brother she pleaded at that point on never to question the Evening Star's decisions. However this in itself was very strange.

"Just what did you wish for Baby Tooth?"

A slight blush crossed the fairy's face which caused Tooth to nod her head knowingly. The wish was about Jack then. Not, that she was completely surprised. However, it was just a school girl crush she thought. Clearly if the Evening Star came down from her star it was far more serious than that. Could it be that Baby Tooth was in love with Jack Frost?

"_I wished that I could help Jack. Since he is always alone, I think he is lonely but he acts like he is fine. I just want to help him"_ the little fairy reasoned

"Yes I understand" Tooth nodded in agreement. Tooth could not imagine how difficult or lonely she would be if she did not have her daughters helping her collect teeth. Even though Jack was now friends with the guardians they all busy and Jack would have a lot more free time than the rest of them. However, Tooth was sure that Jack must have wished on the star thousands of times the same wish and she never deemed to grant them before, so why now?

"Baby Tooth, are you sure there isn't more to this?"

"_Like what?"_ the fairy asked in confusion.

"Nevermind…" Tooth chuckled clearly her daughter was still clueless to her own feelings.

Before Baby Tooth would ask any more questions the blinding light reappeared and it caused all the girls who were in the area to stop to look at the mystery lights. Other stepped Estelle with the angel from before who was humming something that sounded like 'Twinkle twinkle little star' The tooth fairy chirped in shocked since they had never seen any legend that looked like the woman in front of them. With a small smile on her lips she waved at the girls who blushed as she flew in closer to see what was going on.

"I see you made your decision" the Evening Star said as she smiled at Tooth.

"_Yes"_

"Just so you know, you're not going to look the same" the angel said as she looked at the flock of fairies who were now chipping in confusion

"Please…" the Evening Star begged as the angel quieted down. With that the Evening Star walked towards Baby Tooth and placed a smile kiss on the cheek. Then Baby Tooth begun to glow as the chips from her sisters only confused her as a gasp escaped the Tooth as the bond between them begun to swift and form into a different bond. Something that Baby Tooth was not used to and was not sure how to react.

"Welcome to the beginning of your new life" the angel grinned as she looked at new Baby Tooth.

* * *

**A/N: Hey so this is Cheri. I fell in love with Rise of the Guardians and I kinda liked the idea of Baby Tooth and Jack Frost. I think their relationship is an interesting one. I got the idea from a story called A Fairy's Wish by Miki Mechetta. Her story is a child friendly. Mine, is more of teenager audience. She said that she would love if people took a shot with this couple. And I thought I might as well...and for some reason in my mind this is going to be a very long story...Anyways, I hope you like this so far. And I'll try my best to upgrade whenever I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

For some reason Jack was pretty sure she could go visit Jamie. It has been a while since he visited the children in that town. He always had a soft spot for the children there because they were the first children in the world who were able to see him. And playing with them always made him a little better. For some reason Baby Tooth was assigned her normal routine which surprised Jack. Maybe she was reassigned because she was spending too much time with Jack. Maybe he will go over to the Tooth Palace and say apology to Tooth for bothering Baby Tooth. As the Winter Spirit saw the lake from a distance he noticed a bright light comes from the center of the lake.

"What the heck is going on down there?" he questioned as he zoomed to check out what was going on. As soon as the Guardian landed he was greeted by a little girl. At first she looked like a normal girl minus the glowing wings. She was smiling very fondly at Jack which caused him to get a little nervous about the whole thing.

"Hi" the girl said

"Hey…there…so what are you doing here kid?"

"I'm not a 'kid' I'm an angel, huge difference" the girl said

"Yea…that is…angel? Why are you here then?"

"To make sure you are here"

"Wait…for what?" he asked in confusion. Clearly this angel was not going to the whole point of the matter and he was not sure how he felt about this. Sure, he was new to the whole Guardian thing but this was something complete foreign to him. Then stepped out a woman with glowing pale skin with long transparent hair, she was beautiful if Jack would say so himself. However, he had never seen her before. Just who was this mystery woman?

"Hell Jack. It's nice to finally meet you" she said in a voice cause Jack to look at her in uncertainty.

"What do you mean 'finally meet you'"' he questioned as the woman looked at him confusion.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot you don't know about me. I am the Evening Star, Estelle"

"Wait the Evening Star? What the heck are you doing here then?" he asked.

This woman has been ignored him just as long as the Man on the Moon ignored him. He could not believe that she finally decided to grace him with her presence. Who the hell did she think she was? Just as Jack was about to say something the little girl pulled on Jack's sleeve and looked at him innocently.

"We are only here to grant someone's wish"

"Okay so why do I have to be here if it's not my wish" Jack countered as Estelle coughed

"Well…the Jack is about you…sort of" she explained

"Explain yourselves now" Jack said as he looked at the two who were exchanging looks to each other.

"Well…I don't know if I'm in the position to explain that…maybe the person I'm granting the wish for would like to explain" Estelle said as another person appeared from off of the bright sphere. As soon as the person stepped out the light vanished forcing Jack to cover his eyes. When he slowly reopened them he saw it was another but she looked completely different from the Evening Star and the angel. This girl had white hair that looked like freshly fallen snow, and her hair had gentle waves that looked as if the wind had blown a mild teasing breeze. She had pale white skin that looked almost like moonlight. She had on a baby blue dress with detailing it that looked like snowflakes. On her legs was a brown leg warms that looked almost like Jack's. However, that really caught Jack's attention was the girl's eyes. She had one purple and the other a blue that looked oddly like Baby Tooth's eyes. She even had the mole on the same side of her cheek. The girl looked at Jack and joy over took her as she ran to hug the winter spirit. The connect send a wave of emotions coursing through Jack that he never felt and soon the two parted with the girl blushing at her sudden reaction.

"SorryIwasjustreallyhappytose eIdidn'tmeantojumpyoulikethat" she said very quickly.

"Hold on, just who are you?" he asked as the girl blushed again in embarrassment.

"Jack…this is Baby Tooth. She's the one who made the wish" Estelle said as the winter spirit froze.

This beautiful girl was Baby Tooth? But, how? She was just a little fairy the last time he saw her. Now she looked almost about the same age as he was. However, why was Baby Tooth like? The Evening Star was saying something about 'wishes'. Just what did Baby Tooth that had to do with? It seemed more like the wish affect her rather than him.

"Listen girls, I'm still lost about what the heck is going on here. Baby Tooth isn't a tooth fairy anymore and I would like to know why" he said as the newly formed girl blushed slightly.

"Well…you were always so lonely. I wished that I could do something for you. So…the only think I could do for you is to keep you company. So I'm now a winter sprite" Baby Tooth explained. Honestly she too was a bit confused about what was going on. She never thought she was going to have a humanoid body. Honestly, she thought she was just going to be a winter fairy.

"But you're not a sprite. You're just like Jack" Angel said as Estelle nodded.

"Yes, you are just like Jack minus the staff and not as powerful" the Legend explained as Both Baby Tooth and Jack nodded.

"So…Baby Tooth is going to be with me forever?"

"Yes…"

"I can't accept that" Jack said. For some reason Baby Tooth's heart dropped once she heard that come out of Jack's mouth. Was he rejected her because she misjudged him. Maybe Jack did like being the only one of his kind. Baby Toot touched his arm as Jack looked at the Legend who was smiling at the young spirit.

"That really isn't you choice" she explained.

"I'm not going to let Baby Tooth give up everything for me. She's going to be without her sister and Tooth. Oh, Tooth must be panicking" Jack said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Mother knows about my wish" Baby Tooth said as Jack turned to look at her in shock.

"I decided on my own to do this. I thought long and hard about this Jack…I just want to help you" she said in a strong voice that surprised Jack.

He did not think Baby Tooth knew what she was getting herself into. Her only companion was Jack. It was as if she would just run off to talk to someone else. If she got into a fight with Jack she could not just go and complain to one of her sisters so easily. Those girls were always busy collecting teeth. Besides the only thing the ex-fairy knows how to do is collect and Jack did nothing in that nature. However, something told him that after the little speech the new winter spirit was being serious about this whole wish. _'Why did she waste a wish on me?'_ he thought.

"If this is what you want Baby Tooth?"

"Yes" she said with a nod of her head.

"Alright, I guess I can't stop you" he said as a smile crossed the girl's face. _'I kinda like her smile'_ he thought to himself as the angel started clapping.

"Now that is settled, you two are going to have to form a bond" Estelle said

"Okay…now how do we form a bond?" Jack questioned.

"Well…how each bond is form is different" the Legend explained

"Yea, the bond I have with Estelle started with a kiss on the cheek" the angel explained

"Oh that's how Mother and I bonded" Baby Tooth said.

"Yes, but how because it was a motherly type of kiss it became a mother-daughter bond" Estelle explained.

"Oh…so a bond for friends would be what?"

"A kiss on the cheek!" angel shouted while giggling.

"So…the same kiss you guys did? How is this going to be any different?"

"You guys are basically the same age. And it's not like you are going to be Baby Tooth's father" the angel reasoned.

That's all Jack needed to hear. He turned to Baby Tooth who looked at him a bit nervous. Why was she nervous? He was the one who should be having a panic attack. He never created a bond before. What happened if he messed up and hurt Baby Tooth? He could live with himself. However, he knew he had to bond with the former-fairy. The winter spirit walked closer to the girl who stood her ground. She looked into Jack's icy blue eyes and noticed just how forced he was.

"…This is your lost chance to run Baby Tooth" he whispered so quietly that Baby Tooth almost did not hear him.

"Yes Jack, I'm sure" she whispered back. A small sad smile crossed Jack's face. He slowly lend in and placed a soft kiss against the winter spirit's cheek. Jack quickly pulled away when he felt a slight tug on from his heart. He began to felt a bit of unknown energy coursing through his body that he could only guess what Baby Tooth's he looked at the girl who had her hand over her heart in shock.

"Is it normal to feel like you are being set on fire?" Jack asked

"…This is a stronger than it was with Tooth…that's all" Baby Tooth tried to reason.

"Perfect, now that the two of you are bond. I can take my leave. Once in a while this angel will pop up to check up on the two of you" Estelle said

"Why?" Baby Tooth asked in confusion

"We can't just abandon the two of you now" the angel explained as Baby Tooth simply nodded.

"See you soon" the Legend said as the pair vanished with a blinding light following after them. With that Jack was left with Baby Tooth who was still looking at the spot the angel once stood. He did have to say…she was a pretty cute looking girl.

"So where should we start?" he asked

"I don't know, you're the boss" Baby Tooth explained

"Yes you're fun loving boss" Jack explained as Baby Tooth nodded in understanding.

"I think for starts we should think of a different name for you. Since you're not a tooth fairy anymore" he said. Jack placed a hand on his chin as he thought about the subject for a little bit.

"Snow"

"No"

"Icy"

"Jack eww no"

"How about Elisa" he said with a fond smile. Baby Tooth looked at the spirit in a bit of confused face. Just why did Jack seem to be fond of that name? It was not ugly but…for some reason it felt like it hold a very special meaning.

"How about I just use my human name" the winter spirit asked

"Wait you were human?!" Jack asked in surprised

"Jack, all of the tooth fairies were human once. We are sisters because of the bond. Are you surprised?" she teased a bit. Jack blushed a bit at the comment.

"Why are you acting like that?"

"The bond, I did a bit of your personality plus mine. I just happened to like teasing you. Just like you like teasing me" she explained.

"That makes sense…what was your name when you were human?"

"My first name was Svetlana but you can just call me Lana" she explained

"Lana…just country were you from?"

"Russia to be honest with you" she said "But Jack you are going to have to train me on these new powers. I feel so much more powerful in this form than when I was a Tooth Fairy" Lana explained as Jack nodded his head.

"Well we do have a different type of bond…so what do you want to learn first?" Jack asked

"JACK!" shouted a very familiar voice from the distances. It was Jamie along with his group of friends. They must have made it a habit to visit the lake just in case Jack was to appear. Luckily for them Jack was there. The group of children however stopped when they noticed that Jack was not alone. The looked at the new creature for a moment, the creature looked like a teenage girl who looked very similar to Jack Frost.

"Jack, is that your girlfriend?" Jamie asked as the winter spirits looked at each other trying their best not to laugh at the comment.

"Nope, this is my new friend named Lana. Anyways she's here to have some fun with us. Since all she's been doing till now it hard work" Jack said.

"Pretty lady play!" Sophie said as she pulled the winter spirit's hands towards the group.

"I have a perfect idea, we should have a snowball war" Jack said as the children cheered.

"Yea that's an awesome idea. We should split into two teams"

"Boys vs girls" Cupcake said as the rest agreed. Lana looked at Jack to see if he would give her any advice but the winter guardian was busy thinking of a strategy to beat the girls. Before Lana could think of anything the older girl that Jamie normally hanged out with Sam was thinking of her own tactics to use against the boys.

"Now Lana, what are you good at?" she asked

"What?"

"You know Cupcake is good at throwing snowballs. Sophie is good at making snowballs and I'm coming up with a plan. So you have to have something you're good at" Sam said as Lana looked at the girl thinking back to when she was in alive. She was not the type of play with the snow as a child. She watched as others would play and have fun in it but, she had too many responsibilities to have fun at the time. Now, she kind of regretted not playing as a child. She might have had a chance to beat Jack.

"I'll try my best"

"That's better than a no" Sam said with a smile.

"Are you girls ready over there?!" Jamie shouted as Sam gave the okay sign. Quickly Sophie begun to gather the snow and form tiny snowballs, Lana looked at the action and soon quickly copied it. She then started to make more snowballs than Sophie.

"See that's what I like to see" Sam said with a cheeky smile. "Ready to show your stuff Cupcake?"

The girl quickly nodded as she took one of the snowballs and begun the launching attack at the boy's fort. Same quickly begun to throw the snowballs as they rained down the boy's fort, but Sam knew something was wrong that the boy's still have not released a single attack. Then a shower of snowballs was being thrown at the girls who quickly ran for cover.

"Lana, do something" Cupcake shouted as Sophie giggled. The little girl was just having a good time. _'That's right it's just a game to them'_ she reminded herself. She took a snowball that Sophie made and threw it and it landed on Jack's back.

"Haha, let's see you if you guys can do better" she teased as the boys looked at Jack to see if he was the leader of their little group. The winter spirit smiled at Lana and then smirked a bit.

"Well…we are just getting started"

* * *

By the end of the seemly never-ending war both sides had no more energy to continue the war. Both Jack and Lana noticed the sun was about to set and knew that it was not ideal for children to be outside of their houses at this time.

"Come on kids we are taking you guys home" said Lana as Jack looked at her a bit surprised.

"Normally I just tell them to leave" he explained

"Jack, there are crazy people in these times. You can't just let them go home by themselves. That's dangerous" she explained as Jack simply nodded.

How come Lana seemed to know more about the modern world than he did? Was not he older than her? The Guardian of Fun shocks it off as he followed the group and spoke endlessly with Jamie. Jack would look up once in a while and noticed that Sophie had taken a strong like to the new winter spirit. Even Sam and Cupcake seemed to like Lana. _'Girls always like things that look pretty or cute to them'_ he thoughts.

"Jack…Jack?! Did you hear me?" Jamie asked as Jack shook his head and smiled at his friend.

"Sorry, I didn't what were you saying?" he asked as Jamie looked at him oddly.

Soon all the child but Jamie and Sophie were safely back home. Once Jamie rang the doorbell the two were going to leave until the two siblings begged and pleaded them to stay a little longer. Of course Jack just could not say no to these two children. He quickly entered Jamie's room and Sophie took Lana to her room.

Sophie's bedroom looked like any toddler's room. The walls were pink, she had white bedpost and light pink bed covers with purple pillows. On the wall were drawings of North, Bunny, Tooth, and Jack. Lana looked closely into it and was surprised when the toddler pulled out a blank piece of paper and took her crayons as she begun to quickly draw. Lana would try to lean in to see what the artist was growing but the little girl would always cover it making it impossible to sneak a peek. Soon when Sophie deemed the drawing completed she pulled it in front of her and told Lana to look at it. There it was Lana with a smile and her new form. It surprised her that Sophie would draw her.

"Here, for snow princess" she said cutely

"Thank you Princess Sophie" the comment only made the blonde giggle as she hugged the winter spirit.

* * *

**A/N: I felt like I upgraded this pretty quickly. However, I know there is going to be errors all over the place. I'll fix that in my spare time. So I made Baby Tooth have a background story. Don't worry too much about it. I do plan to explain Baby Tooth's past human life since it is a but of a tragedy. But really if you die young your death is a tragedy in most cases. Baby Tooth's Human was hard to come up with. I honestly did not like the idea of calling her Lady Frost. I wanted it to be something out there...so I went with Svetlana aka Lana. I will be referring to Baby Tooth as Lana. Okay thanks for reading I hope you are enjoying this idea.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lana could help but wonder why Jack had the horrible habit of going to the lake. Sure, he only went at night when the children were sure to be asleep but it was still risking being here so often. Honestly, Jack has not been doing his job mainly because of Lana. The winter spirit knew it but she could just tell Jack to leave her either. The bond was still fresh and Lana barely made any advances with anything that Jack would be 'normal' of a winter spirit. She was silent as she watched Jack on the tree in deep thought. _'Maybe this wasn't a good idea'_ she thought as the Guardian of Fun jumped off the tree into the snow and looked at Lana.

"Maybe we're going along this wrong" he reasoned

"…What do you mean?" she asked

"Well, I've been just staring at you. I figured everything out by myself. But, you might be still thinking like a tooth fairy"

A faint blush was on Lana's face about the comment. It was true to a degree she was thinking like she was a tooth fairy. Duty and responsibility was something that was always chasing through her mind. Clearly she forgot her new boss was the Guardian of Fun not of memory. Jack thought of his powers as a way to have with the children of the world. She took a piece of her long white hair and twirled it around her finger as she bit her lower lip.

"So Lana…we really need you to learn how to fly at least" Jack said

"But…how do you fly?"

"What's do you mean?"

"When I was a fairy I had-"

When a snowball landed on the girl's face and she quickly wiped it to see that Jack was shaking his head.

"You're a winter spirit remember?" he reminded her as he poked her head.

"Yes yes! Okay so how do you fly?"

"Think of what winter is about, the harsh cold, the snow, the frost, and the powerful winds" Jack said as he smiled.

"…Winter is about letting the earth rest for it to be awaken again in the Spring" Lana said almost to herself trying to see if it was a good enough answer for Jack.

"Yup, at least that's what Maia claims" Lana looked at the guardian in confusion, who quickly laughed a bit.

"Maia, yea she's the Spirit of Spring. We always get into a fight on groundhogs day" Jack laughed as Lana looked at him in confusion.

"Don't worry about it now. It's only January. You have a while to see what I'm talking about"

"Okay" Lana said in her confusion tune of voice.

"So all you need to do is tell the wind where you want to go" Jack said as he was quickly lifted into the air. He looked down below too see that Lana had walked towards a tree holding on it. Clearly, the former-tooth fairy has little faith in herself. Was she like this when she was became a tooth fairy? Jack lowered himself to his assistant's level. The multi-colored eyes looked into the frosted blue eyes whose were oddly serious.

"Trust me Lana" he said as he held out his hand.

The silverette looked at the Guardian. As it that obvious that she was scared of flying with the wind? Of course it was if Jack noticed. She took a deep breath and took the Guardian of Fun's hand. She held his hand tightly as she felt the wind pick them up into the air. Flying with the wind and the flying with wings was a completely different experience in its own. With wings she was in control at all times. With the wind she had to trust it to do as she wishes and Lana was not at all comfortable with the idea of flying using wind power. However, she turned and looked at Jack who was smiling at the new winter spirit.

"Don't worry, one stop at a time" he said trying to comfort her.

"…Yes, so what are we going to do?" she asked. Jack could hear the fear in the girl's voice.

"We're going to make a quick visit to someone's place" Jack said as Lana honestly nodded.

As the wind blew them towards whatever Jack had in mind. Lana thought back to her sisters and Tooth Fairy. Honestly, the other fairies were not her siblings but she grew a very close bond with them. As a human she did not have much affection give to her other than her mother and father until her mother passed away. Then it was just her father and her but soon it was just her. She closed her eyes tightly at the memory. She felt a slight squeeze from her hands. She looked up and noticed that Jack was smiling at her warming.

"See this is why I didn't want you to be like me" Jack said as he looked ahead.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Lana, I know you miss being a tooth fairy. There are even tears on the corner of your eyes" Jack pointed out.

"I wasn't thinking about that" Lana said

"Then what were you thinking about then?" he challenged.

"I don't want to talk about it" she muttered.

Jack did not bother pushing the subject. Hopefully Lana would cheer up after this little trip they were making. Soon Lana begun to notice the trees in this area was no covered in snow. They looked a little bit too tropical to have snow covering them. Then it finally came to Lana's mind. Jack was taking her to the Tooth Palace. Lana turned to look at Jack who looked a little worried for some reason.

"Jack, you don't have to do this" Lana said

"I'm sure the former-Baby Tooth side of you misses this place" he said with a grin that caused Lana to simply stare at him. _'I'm causing Jack more problems than helping him'_ she thoughts as they reached the entrance of the palace. Lana walked over to climb down the fleet of stairs that spiraled around. Jack was close to her as the pair noticed a swarm of tooth fairies flying to collect teeth. Lana stopped as she looked up and was a bit surprised. She never thought as Baby Tooth there was so many of them. Now as a winter spirit she could barely tell who just flew pass her. As they kept walking down and they finally reached the center of the palace Tooth was busy assigning fairies their mission. When she noticed the duo she stopped and flew over to them and looked at them in slight confusion.

"Jack, just who is that?"

"Really Tooth? You can't even tell one of your daughters now?" he chuckled. The Guardian's eyes widen as Lana shyly laughed at the awkward reunion. Tooth pulled the winter spirit into a tight hug. Lana quickly returned it as she felt the soft feathers tickle her skins. The two pulled away as Tooth looked at Jack who was smiling fondly.

"I guess the Evening Star really did grant your wish. So how is it being a winter spirit?" Tooth as Lana swallowed a bit.

"It's difficult" she said as Tooth simply nodded.

"Well, it's completely different than what you were used to that's completely understandable" Tooth said as she lost a glanced at Jack who was looking around the palace.

"Say Baby Tooth-"

"My name is Lana again" she said as Tooth slightly blushed.

"Lana…I'm sure that Mini Tooth and Small Tooth are in the room. You should stop to say hello to them. Everyone has been curious to what happened to you" Tooth explained.

Lana nodded nervously as she looked down where she knew her former sisters were. Jack quickly noticed and talked over to his assistant.

"Just tell the wind where you want to go" he reminded her.

"But what happens-"

"The wind is our friend, it'll never hurt you. I promise" he said as Lana stared into his eyes. Lana simply nodded as she looked down. _'Okay wind please take me to the tooth fairies room'_ she thought as she slowly felt the wind gentle blow her into the air. She turned to look at Jack who was smiling at her. Lana was so overjoyed she quickly flew to the rooms. Jack was about to follow her until he felt a light touch on his shoulder.

"Jack, I think we should have a talk" Tooth said as Jack looked at the Guardian of Memories in confusion. Just what did they have to talk about now? Pitch could not be back that was too soon for that. He followed the Tooth Fairy as she created seats for the Guardian to sit on. She of course did not take a sit as she looked at Jack.

"Jack, how is everything going with Lana?" she asked

"Okay, she's still new to everything. I don't think she's use to not being perfect" he said

"Jack, is that all?" Tooth questioned

"…Yea…what else is there?" he asked in confusion.

"Never mind…" Tooth said. Clearly Jack was just as clueless as Lana was about their feelings. But it was none of her business to muddle into these types of things. Odds were Valentine was going to fix this problem the moment the legend learned about these two.

"One thing though, was Lana really human?" Jack asked

"Of course she was. No soul can just be born to preform task for as Guardians it has to be a willing soul has to agree to it"

"So what was Lana life before?"

"She hasn't told you anything?"

"Nothing"

"Jack…her life wasn't the most…" Tooth was at a loss of words. Most tooth fairies died around their teen years which were the reason they all had a crush on the Guardian of Fun. He was an immoral teenager. However, most of the deaths for the fairies were tragic that is why they are asked if they would like to be on this Earth a little longer and most would agree and others would simply wish to reach the next stage. However, Lana was one of the most tragic to Tooth's mind. If the winter spirit still has not told Jack it really was not her busy to tell him anything about it.

"Jack, just take care of her okay"

"Of course, what else have I been doing?" he questioned as he quickly flew to where he was sure Lana was.

Lana was a bit surprised when her former sisters rushed over to her. Of course it was only half of them but Mini Tooth and Tiny Tooth were there. As the fairies started commenting the new winter spirit's new look. The girls had no idea how the other fairies looked like as humans and to think as they claimed that Lana was a very beautiful girl only caused the silverette to smile politely at her sisters.

"_I bet Jack can't take his eyes off you now"_ Tiny Tooth teased. Lana looked at her former sister in confusion as she looked at the other fairies who giggled at the comments.

"Of course he can't I'm not use to any of my abilities…I only just learned how to fly just so I can see you guys again"

"_Lana, that isn't what Tiny Tooth means"_ Mini Tooth said as the others chirped in agree with their fellow sister.

"Well, I see why he would look at me other than that" Lana said honestly as the girls quickly released low toned chirps that confused Lana greatly.

Before the former-Tooth Fairy could ask any more questions Jack appeared and caused nearly half of them to faint in his presence. He smiled charmingly at the fairies who quickly giggled. He walked closer to Lana who just turned and looked at the Guardian of Fun in confusion. Why was he here?

"So how is being back home"

"This isn't my home" she said in a matter-of-fact tone that caused Jack to laugh

"If you've been living here for the pass centuries I think it's good enough to call it home" he reasoned.

"My new home is where you decide to finally settle" Lana reasoned.

The girl missed the slight blush on the Guardian's cheeks that her friends noticed very quickly. And it soon became very clear to the flock that both Lana and Jack were very dense about their own feelings. Lana tilted her head a bit when she noticed that Jack was looking away from her.

"Well, I think the ladies here would say this is your home right?" Jack asked as the Tooth fairies all answered in high-pitch chirps that clearly meant yes.

"You mean like how the lake is home to you. But you shouldn't be there?" Lana asked

"You know you really need to learn how to be more fun. My specialty is to have fun remember that" the Jack said as he tapped his staff on the girl's head lightly.

"Well, that's why you're going to teach me how to be fun right?"

"Good point, anyways we should get going. It was see you again ladies" Jack said with a wink that caused the girls' to nearly faint.

Lana looked at her sisters and did a quick wave as she followed the Guardian. She followed Jack who was walking faster than he normally did. Lana quickly followed but then bumped into Jack when the Guardian suddenly stopped. She was about to ask Jack why but she quickly noticed that Tooth was in front of the Winter Spirit.

"You guys are leaving already?" she asked. Lana felt her heart break a little. She did miss her former sisters and former mother. But she would not trade Jack's happiness.

"Yes, we have very important business to take care of now" Jack said with a twinkle of the trickster he was.

"And that would be what Jack?" she said with hold arms.

"Well, we have to get through some more of Lana's training. And I was thinking of show her a good snowstorm" he said

"A snowstorm?" Lana said in surprised. Honestly, that was the last thing she thought Jack was going to do for now. She just mastered flying with the wind how was she going to be able to call in snow?

"Yup, just so you can see how it is. I'm thinking of a snowstorm in Ireland, England, and France. That's not too bad of a storm" Jack said almost to himself.

With a quick wave Jack took Lana's hand as he requested the wind to lift them. Then within a split second the two vanished. Tooth looked up at the sky as she shook her head. Clearly these two needed more time to clearly see how in love they are with each other.

Jack held Lana's hand tightly as she looked into his eyes for a moment. She was not sure what this feeling what. But she needed something to talk about or she was sure something awkward was surely going to happen.

"So are you going to make your home?"

"You know you're right Lana. But I have no really idea how to make it"

"Well we can always think something" Lana reasoned

"True, two minds are too better than one. And you are living there too" Jack said

"So what do you want it to be?" she asked

"You know how every man needs a throne" Jack said with a cheeky smirk.

"Sounds like you want a castle" Lana giggled as Jack's eyes widen at the idea.

"That's what I'm talking about! A castle! See this is why I'm glad to have you. I would have never thought of that" Jack said as Lana blushed at the comment.

"Any ideas for your castle then?" Lana muttered

"Not a single one. But Jamie told me about this place called the Ice Hotel"

"Ice Hotel?" Lana asked in confusion as Jack stopped on a phone line. The moment the Guardian of Fun's feet touched the lines ice begun to form. Lana looked down to see if that always happened when she touched something. And like she thought nothing changed. She frowned a bit to herself.

"Ice Hotel, humans seem to really like my handy work and they decided to copy it. This place is cover in ice and snow and I think that would be a good place to start off from. Getting ideas from humans" Jack chuckled. He was the master of winter and he was getting decoration ideas from humans.

"We can always pick and choice what you like" Lana said

"You can choice too Lana, you live there too" Jack said

"But…it's your castle"

"Correction, our castle" Jack said as Lana stared at the Guardian in confusion.

"You're going to live with me now. I think of our friendship as equals" Jack explained as Lana looked at him puzzled.

"But, I'm clearly not as powerful as you" she pointed. "I could barely fly and I don't even have a staff of my own"

"Who knows maybe it take time to be as powerful as me" he reasoned. "Now is not the time to think about that Lana. We have to make a snowstorm for the kiddies in England" Jack said.

"…Where are we now?" Lana questions as she looked down and noticed children walking down straight lines and going what she guess was school. As a tooth fairy she never got to see the children awake before. It was completely different point of view. Sure, she played with Jamie and his friends but she knew about them beforehand but these children were spoke differently and act a tab differently but she also knew all children in the core are all the same. Always wanting fun and adventure and it was their job to create it for them.

"All right so the snow…I'll say should start tomorrow" Jack said

"Why not now?"

"Because the storm I have in mind isn't so simple to make. I want the whole country over in snow" Jack said with his cheeky smirk.

"Why?"

"So it can be declared a snow day. That's when we'll have a chance to play with the kids. Can't really bother them during school, trust me Jamie told me it was not a real good idea" he explained as Lana only giggled at the comment.

"Alright, I'm going to give you my staff and you're going to tell it to start on make the clouds" Jack explained as Lana looked at the staff he was handing to her. Honestly, Lana did not think it was a good idea. This staff was part of Jack and it held no attachment to her person. However, who was she to question the Guardian of Fun? She took the staff and knew instantly it did not her to use it.

"So just wave it or rise it whatever you like" he explained

"Jack…I don't think it likes me much"

"Come on Lana do it, you never know unless you try" he explained

With a deep sigh Lana raised the staff and noticed no reaction in the sky. She looked at Jack pleading but he did not seem to notice that his staff was refusing to work for her. She tried again and noticed no result. She quickly felt her cheeks flush as she handed the staff back to Jack who looked at her in confusion.

"I guess I'm not much of a Winter Spirit" she muttered

"Don't feel bad Lana, I wasn't all the great when I first started. Everything takes time" he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Perhaps Jack was right, like the Evening Star said this bond was completely different from the Tooth Fairy's. With that bond she had nonstop information about teeth locations from all over the world. Even if she was in Japan she still knew exactly where a child's tooth in a village in Central Africa was. However, this bond was completely different and Lana was not sure if she liked it very much it felt almost incomplete as if Jack was not sure what he wanted when he bounded with her. She brush the feeling off when Jack said he will create the storm this time but she had to really make sure she made these kid's snow day perfect.

* * *

**A/N: It's basically 2am, I updated it without proofreading...even though that's not really a surprise to most of you. Don't worry Lana had powers she just has no confidence in herself right now. Jack is a bit dense about Lana's low-self esteem but it's because he is too busy thinking about his wish honestly coming true. He never thought he was ever going to share these moments with someone in his immortal life. The next chapter is going to pick up from this spot. I really wanted to right another chapter in time for Groundhog's day but alas, college came and that it more important than this fanfiction. Sorry~ Thank you for reading and a review would be lovely. xoxo Cherry~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Is this the best chapter? No, I was trying to make it good but...my muse is a little lacking for this part of the story. But who knows maybe you guys will like it. No one has proof read it. And finally, I don't have time to. So just think of it as raw film but in writing. And sit back and wonder how odd my grammar skills are. Cheri~ Thanks for reading and a review about the story would be lovely people~**

* * *

When Lana opened her eyes the first thing she saw was a white landscape. She lifted herself open as she looked around the winter wonderland. She could barely tell it was the same London as before. She looked around and nearly panicked when she noticed she was alone. She had been completely alone in centuries and she was not use to the feeling. She looked around in a panic and then someone's voice saying 'Boo' caused the white-haired girl to jump from her place. She nearly fell when she felt herself being caught. She turned to see Jack's laughing at her reaction. She felt her cheeks redden as she pushed herself off of him.

"I thought that was a good wakeup call"

"Well, I didn't" Lana said as Jack laughed a bit

"Don't be so uptight Lana" he joked as the former-tooth fairy rolled her eyes.

"You scared me Jack, I thought you left me here" she said

"Why were you scared? You should know by now I would never abounded you" he explained

Lana was about to reply to that statement but quickly closed her mouth. She knew that Jack was right. He did not let Pitch kill her. He even saved her when she clearly told him not to. Why would he leave her now if they were clearly at an agreement that they were going to spread fun to the children of England today? She blushed a bit at the idea. Perhaps all the wrong ideas rushed into her mind because it was so early in the morning.

"I'm sorry" she muttered

"You're forgave, so time to help the child know the true meaning of a snow day" he said with a teasing voice

As soon as Lana noticed a group of children walking to the snow field Jack grabbed the girl into the field. Of course, Lana was nervous the children were going to rush to hug the two of them but then they walked through them Lana's eyes widen in shock. Jack noticed as he chuckled at the multi-colored eyed spirit.

"I'm not really that well known yet…some kids see me…someone don't" he explained.

Lana frowned a bit at this. She knew that Jack hated not to be seen by the children. The Guardian quickly noticed and pulled the girl's cheeks gentle to replace her deep thoughts.

"Don't worry, it doesn't mean we can't show them a good time" he smiled as moved his staff and created a pile of snowballs. He took on and blew into it, the ball into a bright blue that caused Lana to stare at it in wonder. She had seen this same snowball before. She had wondered how Jack created such a thing but it was clear to her she would never have that ability. However, it did not stop her from being curious about the magical snowball.

A smirk appeared on the Guardian's lips as he looked into the snowball. He was tempted to throw a ball at Lana but he did see the children were not very sure what to do with the snow he needed at least one of them to be the leader of the group. So he took an aim at the youngest member of the group who was a little brunette girl with bright blue eyes. Once the snowball feel on top of the little girl she quickly turned to look at what Jack thought was her siblings. She rushed down and being begun throwing snowballs.

"Lana, throw a snowball at the tall guy!" Jack shouted

"What?!"

"Just do it and see what I'm talking about" he explained.

Lana quickly did as she was told as she hit the oldest member with the snowball. He quickly turned and thought his younger brother threw the snowball and quickly made one and threw one at him. Soon the four children were having a snowball war. Both Jack and Lana added into the chaos. But, Lana understood why Jack was okay with the element of surprise. It did make the snowball fight a little more intense. Randomly Jack would make more snowballs for either side and Lana would even throw two snowballs in random directions just to keep the children on their toes. Soon the snowball fight came to an end and the children were left panting heavily as the youngest threw herself on the ground covered in the fluffy cold snow. Lana smiled as she joined the little girl and begun moving her arms and legs up and notice a few times before telling the wind to lift her up.

When the little girl noticed there was a snow angel next to her she started giggling as she pulled her older sister to look at it. There was a gentle smile on the girl's face as she pulled the little girl closer to her.

"Come on Lucy, I think we had another fun in the snow" the older brother said

"But I want to make a snow angel too" Lucy pouted as her older siblings frowned.

Both Jack and Lana were not sure what to do. It did seem a bit odd that they were only outside of 30 minutes. They could have a lot more snow fun. And clearly Lucy seemed she was up to the challenge but the way her siblings looked at her it was for her own good. _'That reminds me of my sister'_ Jack thought as the brunette started to pout.

"Lucy, you know the doctors said for a little while" the second youngest boy said

"And I'm sure we've been here for more than a little while" the older sister stated

"But Susan…" Lucy muttered

"Enough, you need to get back to your hospital bed…" he said with a stern yet sad tone of voice. With that being said the four left causing both Jack and Lana to look at each other. Both unsure what to do.

"Well, I think we did our job here so on to the next group" Jack finally said after the awkward silence.

"But Jack-"

"Come on Lana there are other children not just Lucy" he explained.

It was true, they could not waste Jack's perfect snow day just to find out why Lucy had to go back to the hospital. Lana quickly nodded and stepped closer to Jack who quickly vanished into the air with Lana close to him. Jack was right there were other children who needed their help. However, for some reason there was something about Lucy's case that puzzled Lana.

As the day went by Jack and Lana played with thousands of children. Most of them could not see them. Not that the two winter spirits mind too much. Lana was use to children being asleep when she visited and Jack was just recently stared to be seen. So it was not too much of a big deal. Once the two started noticing the sun was setting Lana landed on a roof of a building and looked at the scenery in front of her. Jack then took a sit next to her saw the two see the sun set and the moon appear.

"You know…before I kinda hated the man on the moon" Jack muttered as Lana looked at him in surprise.

Tooth fairy would always look fond at the moon and say that he was one of the wisest of the legends. Even the other tooth fairy would feel more comfortable when on their daily mission to collect tooth when they saw a full moon. However, to think Jack had a time period where he hated the man on the moon was almost unthinkable.

"Why?" she whispered

"Because he was always watching over me but never talk to me"

"…He never spoke to you?" she said softly

"Nope, not until recently" he said as he looked at the moon fondly

"What changed recently?" she asked

"I found my center" he said with a smile

"What are to hint at Jack?" Lana asked confused as the Guardian of Fun started chuckling as he placed a hand through his hair.

"What I'm trying to say is…maybe all you need to do is find your center"

"My center?" Lana muttered as she looked at the moon.

She never thought about it. She always thought about what would be easier to help Jack. But Estelle did say she was not just a helper. She was a winter spirit too. Just not in the same level as Jack Frost. She had to be her own self. She stood up and Jack looked up at her in surprised at the sudden movement.

"Jack, I'm still wondering about Lucy"

"I'm not really surprised" he said as he stood up twirling his staff in the air.

"Why not?" she asked

"Because, you made a snow angel for the girl, at this point you almost forced yourself to be her guardian angel" he said as he started to float.

"…But I have no idea where she is" Lana said as she joined

"Well, that's why there are two of us. You go east and I'll go west" he said vanished with the burst of wind. Lana was silent as she looked at the small spike that she knew was Jack. She took into the air and begun to look through all the buildings she deemed could be a hospital.

Lucy hated being sick. She hated being weak. The two things she hated most was making her siblings fuss over her and not being able to live a normal childhood. Honestly, could not remember a time when she was not sick. The doctors never knew what was wrong with her. As soon as they solved one problem another raised to replace the previous one. Both her mother and father were out of town handling a family issue. Leaving both Peter and Susan to take care of both her and Edwin, unlike Lucy Edwin was perfectly healthy so he was too much of a worry.

"…Was what would you like to do now Lucy?" Susan asked gently

Susan was trying her best to be a fun loving sister. The two were as close as they could possibly be. Susan would teach her to play the flute, sing a little even though she would say Lucy might be a bit tone deaf, and even create random arts and craft. What Lucy loved most was the arts and craft. Since Susan would always try to make the project much the weather. And due to the recent blizzard Susan decided to make snowflakes. Lucy's all time favorite thing to make.

"Snowflake" she answered

"Lucy, your whole room is going to be full of snowflakes" Susan said as Lucy shrugged.

"My room and I think snowflakes are pretty" she voiced as Susan gave in and begun to give her sister the needed paper.

As Lana looked through the city she stopped when she finally found Lucy's room. She was waving good bye to her siblings as Lana's heart dropped a little. She felt bad for the little girl be alone while she waited for her family to visit her in the morning. She almost thought that Lucy was going to asleep until she picked herself out of bed and walked to the window as she looked outside of the window.

"I wish it would snow inside my room…" her lips read.

Because of all the excitement Lana nearly forgot to tell Jack she had found Lucy. She quickly sent the message through the wind and hoped Jack got it on time. Lana flew down to the main entrance and zoomed up until she finally saw Lucy's room again. She opened the door slight and entered the room. She looked at the girl who had a cut out of a snowflake in her hands.

"…I wish it was real…I like the snow" Lucy muttered as the snowflake fell on the floor. Lana noticed and quickly went to pick it up to hand it to the little girl. But as soon as the paper touched her hands it quickly transformed into a real snowflake. Of course it stayed perfectly frozen as the little girl's eyes widened as she looked at what she thought was a floating snowflake.

"Oh my goodness!" she said as her tiny hands covered her mouth. Then Lana nervously back away, until she froze when she felt another body behind her.

"Look at that…oh and seems like she can see us now" Jack said in wonder as the girl stared at them wide eyes. She quickly ran to her bed and covered her lithe body with the covers.

"Everything is alright...we're here to grant you the wish you wanted" Jack said smoothly

"My wish" the girl repeated dumbly

"You said you wanted snow to fall in your room didn't you?" Lana asked with a sweet gentle smile.

"Yes…but how are you going to do that?" she asked innocently.

"Because Jack Frost always gets the job done, problem is…the snow I make would be too much for you…you need a nice gentle snowfall"

"I'll make snowflakes…can I have something to cut the paper…" she said as Lucy gave her a scissor. Once the scissor touched her hand it was quickly covered in ice. Lana looked at the scissor in awe. The telephones did not freeze when she touched them so why were the scissor now covered in ice? Once the former-tooth fairy was much multiple snowflakes from a single piece of water, each when finished would turn into a perfectly shaped snowflake that she placed into a pile. Soon was she was pleased with the amount she did she looked at the two who were amused with her new fond ability.

"…So here is the snow we promised you" she said with a smile as she threw the snowfalls into the air

The way they fell was indeed magical. They fell slowly as if they were slow motion. However, both Jack and Lucy were in awe at the display in front of them. When Lucy reached out to touch one she giggled as it quickly melted in the palm of her hands.

"…This is beautiful"

"It really is" Jack said in wonder as a slightly blush appeared on the winter spirit's cheeks.

'_Maybe making snowflakes is my talent…'_ she thought as she felt tiny arms throw themselves around her She was surprised but smile gentle as she returned the hug.

"Thank you guys so much…today was perfect" Lucy said

"You're very welcome. We'll do anything for someone who loves winter as much as you do Lucy" Jack said as he patted the girl's head.

"Now go to sleep…or I think your family would be very upset if their normally hyper girl was sleepy all of the sudden" Lana teased lightly as Lucy's cheeks redden as she nodded and returned to her bed and closed her eyes. When both Jack and Lana left the room the two were silent for a bit.

"So you found your talent" Jack said suddenly

"Yes…making snowflakes…" Lana muttered

"Well that's something new because I know I can't"

"Why?"

"Because I'm too harsh, I'm too impatient for that type of stuff. But you Lana are a lot gentle r than I am"

"…So…I'm the gentler side of winter…" Lana said almost to herself. Her eyes lit up as she jumped and hugged Jack tightly against her.

"I'm the gentler side! I think I found my center!" she shouted as she hugged him tighter.

"That's great what would that be?"

"You're fun and I'm amusement!" she said

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Because when I was making snowflakes both you and Lucy were awed with the whole thing"

"Well…I wasn't just looked at the snowflakes"

Honestly, lately Jack has noticed how beautiful Lana was. How gentle, and kind she was. She always thought about other people first other than herself. Something Jack admired but always a little worried. However, Jack knew all about these feelings this happened before. And he was not going to let it repeat, not again.

"Then what were you looking at Jack?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it…Always I'm calling this a night" he said as Lana followed.

"So what's happening tomorrow?" she asked

"We're going travel too like some ideas for our new home" Jack as Lana just nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

There were very little things Lana could deny in this world. She loved bring happiness to a child's childhood. She loved the smiles that came with a 'snow day'. Ashe loved the giggles and cheers of the snowball fights. She loved the sharing the excitement when they rode down a hill. Another thing that Lana was more worried about was her growing attachment to Jack.

Sure she always liked hanging out with the Guardian before she became a winter spirit. However, she was starting to like the alone as while, when nightfall and all the children were sleeping soundly in their beds leaving the two to themselves. Jack would talk about this past life or even about the begun of his life as the infamous winter spirit he is today. Lana would make snowflakes that she would save inside her pocket for now.

Sometime when there really nothing to do the two would go back to the South Pole and created pieces of the 'Ice Fort' even the name was a working-process. It was simple to see that the two had a rather interesting different taste of styles. Jack was more simple and he was inspired with random landscaped he would see when they were traveling. Lana's space felt almost like froze the past. She had an old-fashion style room. How the two would blend the ideas were creative the structure was normally Lana's doing and the furniture was Jack's idea. There was always a lot of ice and snow and bits of fur in random places.

"Tomorrow is Groundhog's day" Jack said with a smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Lana asked innocently confused as a penguin was placed on her lap. She too got into a bad habit of acting like the penguins in the South Pole were pets. She would even name some until she realized she could barely tell them apart from each other.

"Oh that's right you never met Persephone"

"I've heard of her…but I thought she was"

"Yea she is. I only see her really during the loophole months normally on Groundhog's day. I think see you would be a surprise to her" Jack laughed as Lana looked at him in confusion.

"Why?"

"She's been in Hades for about six months. She loves looking around the place to see if anything change. Of course it does, she just looks amused almost all the time" Jack explained.

"I see…so where are we going then?" Lana asked. She never heard of groundhog's day. It had to be a new holiday. Or she was just too busy as a tooth fairy to really learn about any possible other holiday than Christmas and Easter. She was sort of looking forward to see who the spirit of Spring was. And Jack seemed to be looking forward to seeing his friend.

Lana smiled and with the snowflakes she had created so far she placed them into what she would say a box and placed them inside. Jack only chuckled a bit as he walked behind the girl.

"Just what are you planning to do with those snowflakes?"

"I don't know yet…honestly" she muttered

"Well, I don't worry you have till the end of the world to figure that out. Anyways I'm going to sleep" Jack said as he walked towards his room. Lana only waved a good bye with a smile on her lips. She walked towards her end of the 'fort' _'We really have to talk about this name'_ she thought as she opened her bedroom. It was twice the size of the room she shared with her sisters. It was about the original size of her bedroom when she was human.

The winter spirit walked towards her bed. Its bedhead was made of ice craved with a strange design something Jack had on the top of his head. Lana did like it though, the mattress was bouncy and the covers were made of rabbit fur something that Lana was not sure how to feel about. She wrapped the covers around her small frame and closed her eyes in hopes that Sandy would visit them tonight.

When Lana opened her eyes she was surprised to see a little girl standing in front of her. She blinked for a little bit in confusion. It was impossible for a mere human child to come to the South Pole. The girl had shoulder length platinum hair with a white bow on the side. Her eyes golden eyes and she looked about the age of ten. She blinked at Lana as if Lana was the one who was going crazy.

"You don't remember me?"

"I've never seen you my whole life" Lana said as she got out of bed.

"Oh sorry…it's me the angel who help grant your wish"

"Angel?! Oh my frost, why do you look older. Last time I see you, you looked like you had just turned five years old. You got a lot older"

"It's the wish"

"What?"

"I can't really explain it right now. I'm just here to check how things are going…isn't today the 2nd of February?" the angel mused as Lana nearly ran out of the room. She had to wake up Jack before he missed whatever meeting he was talking about last night. Lana ran out of her room and was surprised to see Jack was already awake with a smile on his lips.

"Looks like someone is awake" he teased gentle as Lana sighed.

"Hey Jack!"

"Ummm…Lana…why-"

"That's Angel…I have no idea why she looks older"

"What seriously? What happened squirt did Estelle get bored of seeing a cute toddler?"

"It has to do with the wish" Angel repeated

"Like what?" Jack asked the angel's face looked nervous as if she was not sure how to answer that question. _'Maybe I should save her before Jack really gets too curious'_ Lana thought.

"Jack don't we have to do this Groundhog's day thing?" the winter spirit said as the Guardian hit himself softly his forehead.

"Damn we got to go now or Persephone is going to sweet talk Pete" Jack said as he rushed out of the 'fort'. Lana really needed to think of another word for their home.

* * *

It was a sunny day in Punxsutawney. And Phil was loved it. He loved being a groundhog at least a holiday groundhog. He was taken care of the whole year and all her had to do was see just see his shadow or not. Of course, there were other reasons why he loved his holiday. This was the one time he got to see his two friends. Of course they were not really there to talk more like ask favors. Both Jack Frost and Persephone wanted their seasons to last longer or start early and Phil loved to be in the middle of it.

Just as he opened his door he was surprised Persephone with her fairies with her first. That was rare Jack was normally the first person to show up. The Goddess of Spring was a breathtaking she had pale white skin with long chestnut hair with slight curls in then ends with golden eyes that flashed green when truly happy. And her fairies were all give colors and very small something Phil never really bothered to notice. He was always more entertained by the argument between both Jack and Persephone.

"Nice to see you again Phil" she said in her sing song voice

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. Persephone" he said with a smile. "I wonder where Jack when off to"

"I don't have the faintest idea…anyways we should talk about your performance today" Persephone said with a smile on her lips

"Quick to the point I see" Phil laughed as he reached for the tea he was drinking before. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, that would be lovely. I need a vacation from my husband" she muttered under her breathe

"What the King of the Underworld doesn't know how to treat his lovely wife"

"That isn't the point right now…" the Goddess muttered with slightly flushed cheeks.

Before Persephone could say anything else the two heard an extremely loud thud against the door. Phil looked at the Goddess with laughter in his eyes as he walked over to open the door and was surprised to see Jack but with two other people had never seen before. One had to be a teenager she looked almost like a female version of the Winter Spirit and then a little girl who just looked out of place.

"Hey there Philly" Jack said smoothly as he invited himself into the house. He waved in for the girls to follow after him. The little girl happily followed as the teenager walked in slowly a little nervous.

"It great to see you again Effie" Jack said with a smirk on his lips.

"'Jack…" the Goddess said as the fairies around her begun to glow a much more intense color.

"Jack, clearly things have changed since the late time I saw you" Phil said as she walked over to the stove to get the tea pot he had set early.

"Yup, Phil Persephone and the fairies, this is my new helper, Lana" Jack said as he pulled Lana close to him.

"My full name is Svetlana but Lana is my shorten name" Lana corrected. She knew Jack did not care but there seemed to be an odd long from everyone in the room minus Angel who was exploring the house. It was a rather small place, it was very humble and she could tell Phil the Groundhog was a very friendly spirit. The fairies were buzzing about something about how rude Jack was to Persephone just Lana did not see anything out of character on his part.

"Now Phillip, I would like to talk about the deal…" Persephone said with a slight annoyance in her voice.

"Phil, you know what I want. And you know it's better for you, come on the extra few hours of sleep is doing wonders to your face" Jack said. Lana looked at the Goddess who cringed her jaw as the fairies were turning red. Phil chuckled as Angel looked at the exchange in wonder.

"What's going on?" she asked openly as the three looked at her confused.

"Yes…I'm afraid I'm lost as while…" Lana muttered a little embarrassed.

"Jack, you didn't tell you're familiar what is going on, how careless of you" Persephone said as she eyed the younger spirit.

"Lana's more of a 'has-to-see-it-to-understand kinda of girl'. Anyways, we're just talking to Phil about exchange winter"

"In my case to start spring a tab lately" Persephone explained as she eyed Jack.

"Come on Effie did you and Hades get into a heated on again?" he questioned

"I don't understand why both you and Phil seem to think that important. I simply want to start preforming my duties"

"And I want to show Lana more of how great winter is"

"Is that what it's about now?" Persephone said with curiosity in her voice. "Lana what do you feel about that?"

"I would like to experience winter a little while longer. I never had a chance to just in enjoy a season before. Even when I was human I was able to fully enjoy the simple things" Lana explained.

Persephone eyed the spirit for a bit and then one of her fairies rushed toward her ear and begun to whisper something that caused the Goddess's eyes to shine a bit surprise. She smiled and nodded her head slightly. She turned her glance at Lana was who growing nervous.

"So my fairy just told me you were a fairy before" she said with a smile.

"Yes…I was a tooth fairy"

"I'm curious about how does a tooth fairy become a winter spirit suddenly?" she asked

"That's because of mommy!" Angel said

"Mommy?…are you talking about the Evening Star?"

"Yup, mommy granted Lana's wish" the child explained as Jack question looked at Phil was too wrapped up in this conversation.

"Anyways can we get back to the deal making? Phil is a busy groundhog, we have to respect him on his holiday after all" Jack cooed as Phil smiled a bit.

"Oh Jack always the apple-polisher I see" Persephone said with a sigh.

"Now guys, I have to think a bit…I gave Jack a longer winter last year right?"

"Yes, I seem that having to sit with Hades for a little longer not that my marriage is in pieces" Persephone tried to explain.

It was common knowledge to know that Persephone and Hades relationship always had good and bad moments. But the two grew to love each other deeply. Of course Hades loved Persephone a lot before Persephone. Normally they would part and Persephone would long for her husband for a bit. But she herself said that this six month separation is what keeps their marriage strong. However, it was clearly some major had to have happened to cause Persephone to want spring to start so early.

"Well, I made my choice" Phil finally said as Jack and Persephone eyed the groundhog.

"I'm going to let it be six more weeks of winter. Not for Jack's sake. More for the lovely young spirit over there" he said with a wink towards Lana who looked at the groundhog in confusion. He honestly could have flirting with her could he? Jack seemed to have noticed and quickly stood by Lana's side.

"Thanks Phil" he said with a grin

"Anytime Frost, Persephone you're welcome to stay here if Hades is being unreasonable" Phil said as the Goddess of Spring released a huff. The fairies buzzed around their Goddess.

"Hades has done nothing to me. I simply did not want to apologize to him yet" she explained.

"Oh what? What did you do to the poor man?" Jack asked curiously

"A lady should never gossip. Especially not about her marriage" she said simply as she exchange a small smile with Lana and vanished leaving nothing but a few rose petals.

"Effie always leaves daisy petals" Phil musing over why red roses petals of all things.

"So that's groundhog's day for us" Jack said as Lana nodded slightly.

"So what happens when Phil allow Persephone to have spring"

"That's normally when I bother Claus" Jack said as if it was second nature.

"Jack Lana, I'm going home now" Angel said

"What already?" Jack asked

"Yea, I only make to check up on you guys. But looks like you're doing fine"

"Wait how often are you going to pop in on us" Lana asked.

"Don't worry about it. Anyways see you need time" she said as a she vanished with the image of stars and wings covered her child form.

* * *

**A/N:I know you guys thought I just abounded this story. I did it's just a lot of things are happening in my life. And I rather have long pauses on all of my stories then ignore two other just to complete another. It's completely unfair my moral code. Anyways so yup, I really like playing the universe of this movie. So I didn't want to name her Persephone but I was like ehhh it would be more understandable to more readers and honestly for now the easier it is to understand the easier it would be to make this story really reach its climax and it's not where close to that yet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review if you can. Review is good for my soul.**


End file.
